POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter four
Chapter four of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Plot At the dinosaur exhibit, the Army of prehistoric creatures were circling around their little fortress, while the penguin team and co have reached the central chamber where the nest is, "where did that thing come from?" Maurice gasps at the nest, "whoa, it's huge" Rico remarked about it, suddenly The Velociraptors came over and landed a few feet in front of them, Mort hides behind Kowalski in fear, but the raptors just stare in confusion, suddenly Private recognized them and went up to them, "hey it's you" Private expresses, the raptors nod and the one named Faraganda says "please, forgive us" shamefully, which surprises the gang, "it's apologizing?" Kowalski asked, unable to believe it, "yeah but why" Skipper asks along, "I know, they can't disobey the Pteranodon" Private answers, remembering Sean's possession on them, "over here, this way" the one named Ike says and leads the group over to the pond, there he points at magnolias sprouting on the edge, "I guess you really must like this flower huh?" Skipper wondered, "I like this flower there, it bloomed in our home", Sheen explains, "in your home?" Julien asked, Marlene looked back at the nest and made confirmation "I get it, this has to be the creature's nest", and Skipper agrees "of course, they thought it would be perfect in here". Meanwhile in the power plant, the electricity was still haywire and the lights were flickering again, everyone was wondering what was happening, Alice ran to a monitor and began researching the problem, it turns out the tendrils hooking onto the power plant was getting dangerous, "this is bad" Alice whispered, "what's going on?" Rico asked, though not really directing it to Alice, "it's out of control if we don't fix this..." she stopped, imagining the city losing power and worst, the exhibit exploding, traffic jams, and the entire city burning to a crisp, "...we've got to stop those Jurassic park wannabes, and not just for the zoo, the whole city is in danger" Alice finishes, directing it to a group of engineers, causing the spying zoo animals to gasp, "we've gotta do something" Marlene states, "yeah but what?" Maurice asked, the raptors overheard it and wondered what they meant. Up above, Joey sneaked in through a pond and comes to the central chamber, battering a tree away which Sean noticed, he launches a tree at the pterosaur, catching the team's attention, "no way!" Rico exclaims, the kangaroo throws two more objects at Sean who dodges both and zooms up to the kangaroo and slams him down with his right wing, Joey plummets on a tendril and down to the ground, however Ann speeds down and catches him, "it's Ann" Mort exclaims, "incredible" Alice commented with the other spying humans nodding along, Ann sets the kangaroo on a balcony and flies to her goal, suddenly an alarm comes on and Alice rushes back to it, uttering "oh no" she then turns to the group and says, "let's get to the generator, and everyone else out of here" and rushes off, not really caring if they would take her advice or not. Ann goes against the army of prehistoric creatures and says "you mustn't hurt the other animals in the city" she orders, "I want you to come with me" she orders again, "don't give me orders!" Sean blows off, sending an x-scissor at her but she avoids it, although the explosion loosened the hobokeniers's net gun which is now falling, the group gasp upon seeing it heading for the raptors and Skipper orders "Rico knock it away" and Rico did, swatting it into a tunnel with a baseball bat, he's then getting hugged by the Oviraptor Obi-wan which makes him giggle in embarrassment until the other prehistoric creatures come over ruining the moment. Ann and Sean were still at it, Ann fled to the outside with Sean in pursuit, Sean throws another sonic boom at her but misses, Ann retreats into the buildings and shouts "you must listen to me" to no avail as Sean throws another x-scissor, which misses and hits a river, "alright, if you refuse to listen to reason, I'll have no other choice but to battle you" she concedes to his aggression as Sean slams her with his left wing, knocking her away, Ann flees among the human's buildings, in an apartment the pet ferret Zoe from earlier wakes up in the children's bedroom and catches sight of Ann and Sean, the latter she growls at. Sean throws another sonic boom, but again misses and hits a building instead, "stop it, people live in there!" she roars, "interfere, and you will be destroyed!" Sean threatens and at lightning speed rams Ann, all the way into a skyscraper, Ann unleashes her dragon dust which knocked the pterosaur off and she emerges, "I guess I'm simply wasting my breath" she admits, Sean fires a screech but Ann escapes in light speed, hitting another building instead, Sean however chases her also in light speed, rocks were falling from the damaged building, in slow motion compared to Ann and Sean, the latter again chases her, down below the falling rocks landed in front of a man, startling him and he looks up, "what" he whispers at the smoking building. Back with Ann and Sean, the chase continues at the speed of light, Sean was gaining on Ann, who twists and turns around the buildings, Sean managing to keep up with her, in the town's square, their slipstreams could be seen, Sean decides to end this with a sonic boom, but Ann uses her dragon dust as a shield, resulting an explosion in view. Back at the zoo, a Prenocephale charges up an x-scissor, "I got it" the Velociraptor Harry states, around the same time as the female pachycephalosaur fired, Harry pounds the ground so hard the other side rose, creating a makeshift shield, they brace themselves from the smoke, the Stegosaurus prepares a sonic boom, Elvis dissuades them not to but it didn't work, instead she launches a sonic boom at it, but the stegosaur managed to overpower her, although the attack landed in front of them. Back with some humans, they were hoping to fix the generator before it and the city went sky high. Back with the zoosters, they attempt to run away, dodging one sonic boom, but were stopped by a screech landing in front of them, the raptors again tells them to stop, but none of the other creatures listened as they prepare another screech attack, but were suddenly blocked by an object, after the smoke cleared, the rest of the zoo animals arrived, "we came as fast as we could" Bitsy states, "Bitsy" Skipper cheers in relief, the prehistoric creatures back off at the armada of animals, Joey also joins in the little army. "Enemy" the female Spinosaurus mutters, in the city, Sean detects it and with a telepathic command and hypnosis, he orders "destroy them", the other creature's eyes lit up in the red and the mammoth says "we must destroy", the raptors were also hypnotized but resist, "stop it" they heard Private command, and saw him run in between, "you don't understand, all the prehistoric creatures want is to have their own home" he shouts, "so what does that mean?" Barry asks, "look" Rico tells them and they gasp at the nest, "enemy", "destroy them", "destroy them" the creatures all utter and a Quaesitosaurus charges up a sonic boom, Joey began flinging things, although the raptors continue to stop them, the two attacks collide, and the next creature, a Styxosaurus fires a sonic boom, Bada escapes into the water, accidentally dislodging the flowers, Sheen gasps and rushes over, telling the gorilla to get off, but the gorilla just knocked him away with it's left hand, Sheen was sent to a grate and crashes, Private was the first to notice and came over to help him, "you okay?" he asks, Sheen tried to get up but was too weak, Skipper growled in determination. Joey slapped the Protoceratops, who countered with a headbutt, the chimpanzees Phil and Mason kept throwing globs of brown stuff at the Rhamphorhynchus and eventually got it, the Rapetosaurus slams it's tail at Roger and Ted, the penguin team weren't sure what to do, as Bitsy hitches a ride on the Carnotaurus but was shaken off as the abelisaur swings it's right horn to stab her, but the rhodesian slasher dodged and swipes her hands at it but too misses, it then decided to shoot a sonic boom and managed to knock her away, Private couldn't stop watching hopelessly, even the chameleons and Leonard tackle them, ganging up on the Wonambi, but it manages to knock them away, although Bing rammed into a wall, but was repelled himself by the Hesperornis, the Icadyptes was swooping when Barry head butted it, now all are cornered. Private runs forth a little while Joey and Roy prepare to crush them, Suddenly Sean zips back and unleashes an x-scissor that knocked the animal army away, along with a screech, "get in formation" he ordered with his glowing eyes, "destroy them" he orders again and all charge up an x-scissor, throwing them at all, many were too crippled to continue, but then Barry gets back up for more, the prehistoric creatures prepare another attack when Private screamed "no" and ran forth, "don't do it" Skipper calls, but Sheen zooms over, "please stop it now" Private begs, the creatures didn't listen and fired, but Sheen got in between and took the attack, much to Private's surprise, though he was sent flying away, the others come to him, but had to let a stampede of zoo animals pass by, but that ended and they rush to their aid, Private was unscathed, but Sheen was down on the ground at the edge of the pool, "Sheen" Blik shouted, Sheen tried to get back up but couldn't, "you were trying to protect me" Private expressed, lifting him out of the water, "I'm glad you're alright" he muttered, then collapsed and passed out, "oh no, Sheen, Sheen wake up" the Oviraptor Miyuki calls trying to nudge him awake but it didn't work, they couldn't believe it and neither could the other animals. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom